


Close

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Again, Attraction, Crush at First Sight, Desire, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, LMAO, Masturbation in Shower, Mates, Nick is a little possessive when it comes to his true mate, Oral Sex, Orcs, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex, Short, Shyness, Soul Bond, Teratophilia, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: You're on your way home when Nick saves you from being crushed by a crowd on a train.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some people asked for Nick x Reader so here it is. It's my first x Reader fic...so I hope you like it...  
> I saw that scene in a manga once, being sqeezed in a crowd with someone shielding you by placing their hands on your sides. Thought it was fluffy and intimate so why not place officer Jakoby in a scene like that?

It’s been another tiring day at work and you’re on your way home. You have sore muscles and a light headache, you want nothing more than just change into something comfy and watch a movie over a warm meal you’re gonna make. 

The metro arrives and the doors slide open. When you get in, there are no empty seats, so you decide to stand near the door and grab onto the pole. It’s Friday, late afternoon, and you know there’s gonna be a huge crowd of people at the main station, everyone in a rush to get home from work so it’s better to stand near the exit.

But when you finally get to the station, you stare in dread at the masses, all in matching shirts - you forgot there was a football match today and as always, all the fans, humans as well as Orcs, filled up the station and started to squeeze into the carriages. 

You only managed to notice that the first person in front of your door was wearing a police uniform, when the crowd, loud and consisting of huge, brawny men, started to get in.  
Not being very tall, or strong, you felt panic building up, imagining being trampled to death by them, when suddenly you felt strong arms pulling you to the side.

You found yourself with your back to the door, staring at a police badge. When you raised your eyes, you saw that the officer was an Orc. He looked down on you, with worry in his golden pupils.

“Sorry ma’am, didn’t want you to get hurt by them, it’s quite dangerous.” he said and put his arms on the doors on both your sides, while the crowd pushed at his back.

You wondered how he can stand against such a force, but you remembered that Orcs are much stronger than humans. You wanted to say something but in this moment the crowd pushed even harder and the officer’s arms gave in, while he groaned, so that he braced his elbows against the door behind you. 

Startled, you put your hands on his chest, worried he would get hurt, imagining how much it must cost him to stand against the crowd. You watched how his bicepses flexed and knew that if it wasn’t for him, you’d be looking really bad right now.

“Are you ok?” you asked. “I… I don’t want you to get hurt!”

He looked at you, his face only a couple of inches from yours. His stiff police vest was brushing against your chest and you didn’t remove your hands from it.

“Please don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” he said in a deep, gentle voice. 

You were always shy,  you found his face being so close a little too much for your nerves, so you looked down on his chest, not having any other options, being surrounded like that.   
The name tag on his vest said Jakoby, and with him being so close, you picked up his scent, musky, pleasant, calming. He was taller than you, his lips at the level of your forehead. 

Suddenly, an intrusive thought sprouted in your brain - what if he turned his head, and planted a gentle kiss on your forehead?

You felt completely ridiculous and started feeling nervous. Why on earth would you think that?? You hoped you didn’t blush too much. 

Yes, he was handsome, and the thought was pleasant, but it was very inappropriate at this moment. What would he think of you if he knew about this?

“No need to be nervous ma’am, they will get out soon, I can hold on for so long.” you heard him saying.  
You raised your head, puzzled, and saw him smiling down on you. His nostrils flared a little.

 

“I can smell your nervousness. But I can assure you, I’ll keep you safe.” He had the most gentle smile and you felt a little lightheaded. 

“T-thank you.” You managed to said quietly. 

No one has ever been so protective of you as the officer who shielded you with his own body. One would say it’s his job, to protect people, but somehow you knew he did this because he was genuinely worried and his protectiveness was sincere.

Even though you knew this person only for a few minuted, he made you feel warm around your heart, you couldn’t explain why you felt drawn to this stranger. There was something in him, something alluring. Maybe it was his gentle demeanor, or this kindness in his eyes. You wished you knew him better, and wondered if it was too forward to ask him if he’d like to go for a coffee with you sometimes.   
You often missed out on chances to meet new people because of your shyness, but felt it would be a real loss if you’d let this one go without giving it a chance.

The train was to arrive at the next stop soon and you knew most of the passengers will get out. There were only seconds left until he would step away, and you tried to gather up some courage to do something, anything, to prevent him from going away once there will be no reason for him to be standing so close.

“I’m Nick by the way” He said suddenly. “I figured if we share the same space I might as well introduce myself” 

“I’m Y/N…” You smiled up at him and saw the tips of his ears twitch at your name. “Nice to meet you, Nick.”

Both of you smiled and said nothing at you looked into each others eyes. It was strange, but you felt something in the air, a mutual excitement. You had no idea how you could feel it but it was there. Nick’s eyes wandered away from yours, down your face to your lips and you felt a tension between you two.

The train stopped, the door opened and the crowd slowly started to disappear. With them gone, Nick pushed himself away a little, but stayed in front of you. He took a deep breath.

“This is also my stop, so… Uhm… I know this is a little sudden, but… would you want to go for a coffee with me…?” He asked while looking really anxious, and you felt your heart melting instantly. So he also felt this fragile connection?

“Yes!” you answered happily. The train was almost empty and the doors would close soon.

“How do I reach you?” He asked.

You quickly took a sharpie out of your purse, but didn’t have any paper to write on, so you grabbed his hand and wrote your number down on it. You couldn’t not notice how pleasantly warm his hand was, and that he squeezed yours while you held it.

“I’m looking forward to hearing from you.” You said as the doors started to close. Nick jumped out of the carriage in last second and turned around to look at you. He had a happy smile on his face and his eyes were beaming. You raised your hand to wave at him and he waved back, his eyes never leaving yours, until the train disappeared in the tunnel.

You felt your heart fluttering like a bird and couldn’t wait to see him again. You had a feeling that this was the start of something wonderful.


	2. Close part 2 (Nick's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Nick's POV on the train when you meet :) ENJOY!  
> Also, I'd like to explain that this strange reaction on both sides is clearly a result of two mates that found each other. Yup, Nick is your mate ;D

It was loud and crowded at the station and Nick couldn’t wait for the train to finally arrive.. He let Daryl take the SUV and drive straight home, as their day has been really exhausting. He only forgot about today’s football match and that hundreds of fans would storm the trains and buses after the game, and that maybe it would be a better idea to take a cab.

But then he saw the metro approaching the station, so when the doors opened, he just got in.

Unfortunately, a lot of the fans were also taking this train, and he felt them pushing behind him.

He looked in front of him and spotted a girl, watching the mass of muscly men squeezing into the carriage with fear in her eyes, and it took him only one second to calculate that she will get hurt for sure if they’ll push against her like they did against him. He quickly jumped forward to reach her, grabbed her in the middle and pulled her in front of him.

The girl was surprised but didn’t make a sound. There was more and more pressure on his back as more people got into the carriage.

She looked up at him, wondering, looking nervous and he knew how she must’ve felt.

“Sorry ma’am, didn’t want you to get hurt by them, it’s quite dangerous.” he said, trying to calm her down a little. When he felt a stronger push from behind, he placed his hands on the door behind her, each on one of her sides, creating a little space between her and the crowd.

But as the last of the passengers got in, it got to tight, his arms gave in and he landed with his elbows on the door with a groan, trying to hold on like this and not to crush the girl. It was starting to get really serious.

She gasped and put her hands on his chest.

“Are you ok?” she asked. “I… I don’t want you to get hurt!” he heard her saying with a shaky voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was so worried, and smaller than him. He noticed how pretty she was, and how close they were standing all of a sudden. 

“Please don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” he assured her. 

They were looking at each other for a moment and then the girl looked down at his chest, blinking fast. 

She was clearly shy, and he found it cute how her cheeks covered themselves with a pink flush.

In this moment his sense of smell got invaded by a delicate, yet alluring scent. It was completely new to him, but seemed somehow familiar and it had a very odd effect on him. He was excited, but also calm, his mind was foggy and at the same time focused, but only on one thing - her. 

Nick tried to figure out what was going on with him, and where this strange reaction towards the girl came from, when he noticed something else in her scent - anxiety and a bit of panic. She was probably very worried because of the situation on the train, and if he was able to hold on.

“No need to be nervous ma’am, they will get out soon, I can hold on for so long.” He tried to calm he down and smiled at her.

She looked up at him and he felt the effect of her scent again, stronger now that he was looking into her eyes. She looked puzzled, as if she didn’t expect him to know that she was afraid.

“I can smell your nervousness. But I can assure you, I’ll keep you safe.” he explained while smiling.

“T-thank you.” she said with a soft voice.

She looked down again but there was a very delicate smile on her face. Nick stared at her lips and felt as if he was drawn to them. He had to focus on not moving because the pull was so strong. The small hands on his chest didn’t make it better, he felt so aware of her touch, it was making his head spin.

He knew that this was very unique, his reaction to this girl. At the thought of her walking away just like that, and never seeing her again, he felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn’t only the want to protect her from the crowd, he shielded her, covered her, and his body seemed to whisper softly ‘mine’.

The train would get to the next station at any moment, it was also where he had to get out. He had to think of something, anything, to not let this short, fragile connection snap. He couldn’t let her go.

“I’m Nick by the way” he said the first thing that crossed his mind. Smooth, he thought. “I figured if we share the same space I might as well introduce myself” 

“I’m Y/N.” She smiled, so sweetly.

It was as if her name branded itself in his heart. His ears twitched and he had the urge to repeat it, whisper it, taste it on his tongue.

“Nice to meet you, Nick.” 

They both smiled now, and Nick could swear she picked up on the tension between them as well. Was it possible that she felt this too? Her flushed face, her smiling lips, her pupils slightly blown. He wanted it so bad. He had to find out if she also noticed this connection between them. 

The train slowed down and stopped, and the doors opened. There were only seconds left. He decided to take the risk and ask her out.

“This is also my stop, so… Uhm… I know this is a little sudden, but… would you want to go for a coffee with me…?” Suddenly he was scared. Scared that she will say no, that he imagined it.

“Yes!” she answered with a happy smile. He couldn’t believe it.

The last of the passengers were slowly moving towards the exit.

“How do I reach you?” he asked.

The girl reached to her purse and took out a sharpie, then took his hand and started writing down her number on it.

For Nick, the touch of her skin was like a burn. The feeling traveled in form of sparks up his arm and reached his chest, surrounding his heart with a pleasant, calming warmth. Her little hand disappeared in his and he squeezed it a little.

“I’m looking forward to hearing from you.” she said, and he turned to jump out of the carriage before the door closed, even tho he really wanted to stay with her, and follow her anywhere she wanted him to go.

He kept watching as the train moved forward, kept his eyes on hers and waved back when he saw her raised hand. 

When he finally lost sight of her, he took a deep breath. The digits on his hand suddenly felt like his most valuable possession.

He thought about when to call her, if today would be too soon? Every cell in his body screamed at him to call her right now, to find her again.

Never before was he so affected by a woman, not like this.

He had the feeling that this was the beginning of something deep, something wonderful.


	3. Close part 3

It’s been a day since your encounter with Nick on the train. You’ve been staring at your phone for hours now, biting at your fingers. It’s silly of course, to think he would call you so soon, who does that?

And yet you couldn’t stop hoping he would. It felt so strange. You knew him only for a few minutes, he was a total stranger, and immediately after you lost sight of him it felt like you were missing something important.

If only you were given more time, if only he would’ve also given you his number. It was a torture! What if he didn’t feel the same? If he changed his mind? But he did ask how to reach you…? 

It was all you could think about at work. Trying to focus didn’t help and your co workers noticed that you’ve been distracted the whole day.

On the late afternoon, when you were finally going home, you phone vibrated in your pocket. You took it out nervously, with a hammering heart.

Unknown number.

With shaking fingers, you took the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Y/N, It’s Nick.” Hearing his voice was like a sip of water after being thirsty the whole day. “I hope I’m not disturbing you…?” 

“No, of course not!” you answered, trying to think of a good way to ask him to meet you as quick as possible. “I’m glad you called!”

You heard him exhale, as if he was anxious that you didn’t want to talk with him right now. If he only knew…

“That’s good. So… about that coffee, I wanted to ask you if you had time this week?” he sounded nervous.

This week? You wanted to see him TODAY!

“Sure! Actually I have time every day, after work, so… whenever you want!” You hoped you didn’t sound too eager, not knowing how much he was interested in you. It would be bad if you came off as some desperate hag and scared him away.

“It doesn’t have to be today…” he said.

“Actually, I just got off work, and I don’t have any other plans.” You bit your lip, waiting for his answer.

“I could pick you up?” he answered almost immediately. You couldn’t help smiling.

“That would be great!”

You told him the address and he promised to be there soon. 

This was insane, you would never think that you’d see him so soon. You grabbed your things and rushed towards the elevators. Feeling your heart beating fast, you couldn’t wait to be finally down and out of the building.

When you exited the elevator, you saw a police SUV through the glass wall, right in front of the entrance. As if he sensed you coming, Nick got out of the car and stood on the other side of the door. When you moved forward, he opened it for you, smiling. 

“Hi…” you hand moved on its own, towards him, and he took it in his.

There it was again, that warmth. It radiated from his hand into yours, and all the tension you felt for the entire day disappeared.

Nick’s eyes seemed glued to yours, as if he couldn’t stop looking at you. His ears twitched again.

“Shall we?” he led you to the car and opened the door for you. When you got in, he closed it and rushed to the other side to get on the driver’s seat. He seemed nervous.

“I know a great place where they serve delicious coffee, I’m sure you’re gonna like it!” 

For the entire way there you felt like a creep because you were stealing glances at him. But he didn’t seemed to mind, because he was looking at you just as often during the ride, with beaming eyes, like he couldn’t believe that you were sitting right there at his side. 

He asked about your day and you answered automatically that it was good.. You didn’t want to say it was crappy because you were longing to see him the whole time.

He parked outside a coffee shop and went to open your door. What a gentleman, you thought. When you both entered the place, Nick’s hand on the small of your back as he led you in, the cashier greeted him with a warm smile. He must be a regular here then.

There was a free seat in the corner, so you both sat down there. You looked around and admired the interior. It was very cute, in a ‘70s retro style. 

Nick sat across you and exhaled, smiling.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like to meet so soon.” he started, sounding unsure.

His voice was so deep, you felt it vibrating in your chest. You wanted to hear it every day. Having him so close right now, made you somehow bolder. As if you weren’t embarrassed anymore about making it clear that you didn’t mind if things rushed a little between you. There was something that pushed you towards him.

“Actually, I was waiting for you to call. I’m happy that you decided to do it so soon.” you said, looking straight at him.

Nick looked amazed.

“Do you really mean that…?”

“To be honest with you, if I had your number, I would’ve called you this morning already.” You smiled at him, and Nick seemed dazed. A happy smile formed on his face, showing his tusks.

“You have no idea how happy this makes me. I thought I was acting like a fool, calling you on the next day.”

“Then we must both be fools” you said.

For some reason, as if both your bodies had the same urge to ouch the other one, your hands moved in the same moment, meeting on the table. For a few seconds you said nothing as your fingers laced together, which caused you feel a little dizzy.

“I have never… felt anything like it. I can’t explain it…” you managed to say.

Nick’s ears twitched at your words and his grip tightened.

“You can feel it too?” he whispered. You nodded.

“It’s as if there is a magnet puling me towards you. I have the constant need to touch you. It’s been like that since yesterday. It started when we stood so close.”

Nick inhaled deeply and his eyes were really intense.

“I don’t know if I dare to say what I think it is…but, I feel the same.”

You smiled at his words. Then it wasn’t only you.

The waitress came to your table and asked for your order. Both of you seemed not to care about coffee anymore, and ordered whatever your eyes landed on from the menu.

When the girl left, smiling at your joined hands, you wondered what he meant before.

“So you, suspect what might be the cause of this… very sudden attraction?”

His ears twitched at the word attraction and you bit your lip at the cuteness.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll try to explain it. When some Orcs meet, and their chemistry is very similar, their bodies react strongly to each other. They feel drawn towards the other one, and well… they form a relationship. When this happens, the matches are often very happy, because it’s like two halves of the same piece come together. It’s been said it happens through magic, that it’s fate when you meet your mate…” He finished

“Mate?” you ask.

“Yes, but I never heard of this happening to a human before, or to an Orc and a human… And yet, I had to keep myself from taking you in my arms when you came out of that building.” 

You inhale sharply, feeling your cheeks burning. Just imaging that he could do that made you feel hot.

His thumb stroke the back of your hand gently, sending shivers down your spine.

“Do you think it’s possible?” you whispered.

“We can wait a little and see if it doesn’t pass.” he suggested. “We’ll spend some time together, it might wear off…”

You didn’t want it to wear off, but you liked the idea of spending more time with him, so you nodded.

You coffee’s arrived and you tried to distract yourselves from the constant want to get closer to each other by talking.

He told you about his work in the police, his friend and partner Ward and his family. He had a passion for gardening, and loved to cook.

You told him about working in the X company, that it wasn’t what you always wanted to do but it pays the bills. You also loved plants, and even without a garden, you planted flowers and mini tomato plants on your balcony.

You loved Italian cuisine, just like he did, you both liked old movies, preferred Spring and Autumn to Summer and Winter, loved traveling funfairs and liked staying at home better than going out. As the late afternoon turned into evening and it got dark outside, you discovered more similarities. 

If that magic thing was real, if you were really paired up by some supernatural force, it couldn’t have had chosen two people more alike.

By the time your date has ended and you exited the coffee shop, you were sure you were perfect for each other. You just hoped it was real, and wouldn’t wear off like Nick said. But even if the attraction was magical, you felt as if you two would like each other even without it, if you met and got to know each other, you would fall for him just the same, for sure.

Slowly, you went to the car, still holding hands.

You wondered if it would be ok to hug him, or give him a soft peck on the cheek, if it wasn’t too forward. 

He asked where to drive you and you told him where you lived.

During the ride you missed the touch of his hand, and the thought that soon you’ll lose his company for who knows how long was causing your stomach to clench.

“Do you want to meet tomorrow, I could pick you up again?” he asked as if he sensed what you were thinking about.

“Yes, I do.” You wanted to meet him every day, but didn’t say it out loud. You thought about inviting him tomorrow to your place, and decided to take a risk and ask him, even if it was a daring move.

“If you don’t mind, we could have tea at my apartment?” you looked at him, observing how he will react to it.

His ears twitched and he looked at you. It was dark, but you could see clearly that his pupils got bigger, as if this idea got him very excited.

“I wouldn’t mind…” he whispered.

He stopped the car in front of your apartment building and walked you to the door. 

“Thank you for today.” you smiled at him and he got a few inches closer.

“No, I should be thanking you. I would never have thought that someone like you would want to…” you put your finger on his lips to stop him. You didn’t want to hear the rest, how he thought you were too good for him. You placed your hand on his cheek.

“You are a wonderful person, Nick, and I am the lucky one here.” you said quietly.

He blinked, breathing a little faster, and then covered your hand on his cheek with his own, while turning his head and brushing the inside of your palm with his lips.

Your heart skipped a beat at this, and you felt your knees getting weak.

“I want it to be tomorrow already…” he said while looking deep into your eyes.

You couldn’t find the right words,you were so overwhelmed, so you just smiled at him.

“See you tomorrow.” He took a step back.

“Yeah… see you tomorrow.” You answered while looking as he went back to the car and drove off. 

You stood there for a few seconds more, trying to calm your heart and then went into the building.


	4. Close part 4 (Nick's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Orkish primal mating instincts for you ;D

Nick has been staring at his cell for about an hour now. 

He was so overwhelmed after yesterday, that the first thing he did this morning was to tell Ward about the woman he met on the train, and how she has given him her number. Last evening, he added her to the contacts on his phone and kept staring at the numbers written on his hand. He traced her writing with his fingers and  tried to remember how her hand felt like in his before he washed it off.

Ward was encouraging him the whole time to call her, or at least text her, but Nick was afraid she would think he moved too fast.

It was afternoon and they were back at the station now, and he’s been sitting on the bench in the locker room, thinking of all pros and cons of finally calling her.

But when after a while the wish to hear her voice again was just too strong, he dialed her number and swallowed nervously.

He heard only one dial tone when she picked up.

“Hello?” he heard. Her voice was kinda shaky, but he was so glad to hear it.

“Hi, Y/N, It’s Nick. I hope I’m not disturbing you?”

“No, of course not! I’m glad you called!” was he imagining it, or did she really sound enthusiastic?

He let his breath out quickly in relief that she wasn’t displeased.

“That’s good. So… about that coffee, I wanted to ask you if you had time this week?”  Nick closed his eyes, waiting for her answer. He prayed she would agree.

“Sure! Actually I have time every day, after work, so… whenever you want!” 

He couldn’t believe his ears. She was actually saying they could meet any time, any day. He thought that even if by some miracle she didn’t change her mind about him and agrees for that meeting, it would be on the weekend or something. 

What time would be appropriate? He would ask her for tomorrow but this would sound weird, right?

“It doesn’t have to be today…” he assured her. It would be the worst if she thought he was a creep.

“Actually, I just got off work, and I don’t have any other plans.”  she answered. Nick lost his breath for a moment. 

The possibility of seeing her today did something to his mind. Every cell in his brain was screaming at him to agree, to go and see her, NOW!

“I could pick you up?”  he said automatically.

“That would be great!” she replied, and Nick felt his heart rate picking up a bit.

She told him her address and he went to Daryl to ask if he could let someone else drive him home, because he has to pick up the girl he told him earlier.

Daryl was more than willing to let him take the SUV, and wished him luck, while patting him on the shoulder. Nick was a little embarrassed, because everything was still fresh between you two.

On his way to the car, Nick was already making plans to where he should take her. His favorite café, maybe that would be a good idea. He hoped she would like it. It wasn’t too forward, like a restaurant, or a bar. It was a family place. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him and not get the idea that his intentions were not pure.

But when he waited in the car, in front of the building where she worked, at some point he felt so restless at the thought that she was somewhere near, that he got out and went to wait by the door. That’s when he saw her through the glass wall, coming out of an elevator.

She stopped and looked at him, and it was as if everything else around him disappeared. He could focus only on her.

She moved towards the door and he jumped forward to open it for her. He couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face.

“Hi!” she outstretched her hand to him and he didn’t hesitate to take it even for a second. Her hand disappeared in his and the contact was so soothing, that the tenseness he felt before was gone.

Having her so close after she was on his mind non stop since yesterday, caused him to almost grab her in the middle and press her body onto his in a tight hug. Something deep inside him growled, and urged him to get closer, hide his face in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent until he get’s drunk on it.

“Shall we?” he asked while leading her to the car and opening the door for her. He couldn’t stop looking at her, how she moved, how her hair embraced her face and that the pencil skirt and white blouse hugged her figure in a very flattering way. She was so pretty, so sweet and titillating at the same time. 

When he got onto the driver’s seat, he tried to act composed, but at the same time he was so painfully aware of her being so close, it was as if she radiated heat that pierced his skin.

“I know a great place where they serve delicious coffee, I’m sure you’re gonna like it!” he hoped he didn’t sound nervous.

During the ride he saw that she was glancing up at him with a gentle smile and he was so excited that they were together, he was sure she could tell what he felt by his happy expression.

He asked her about how her day went, about work and she answered it was good. He couldn’t impossibly tell her he spent the entire day thinking about her, and wallowing in the memory of her scent. What would she think of him if she knew about that?

They finally arrived at the place and he led her in. His hand moved by itself and he placed it on the small of her back, but she didn’t seem to mind.

They got greeted by a worker who knew Nick and chose a cozy booth in the corner.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like to meet so soon.”  he said after they’ve sat down. She gave him a rather intense look. Nick picked up on something, like a change in the atmosphere between them.

“Actually, I was waiting for you to call. I’m happy that you decided to do it so soon.” she said, and Nick felt somehow hotter.

“Do you really mean that…?” 

“To be honest with you, if I had your number, I would’ve called you this morning already.” she gave him a smile, and her words caused a fire in his chest. He smiled back at her, feeling so happy and excited. She felt the same way, she had to, otherwise she wouldn’t  have said that, right? 

“You have no idea how happy this makes me. I thought I was acting like a fool, calling you on the next day.”  he managed to say, hoping his voice didn’t shake out of nervousness.

“Then we must both be fools.”  

If Nick was unsure about how she felt about all this before, the way she said it, in a hushed tone, her eyes focused on his, her faced flushed a little, convinced him that she really wanted to be here, with him.

He felt his hand sliding toward her on the table and in the same moment she reached to touch him as well. They joined their hands and relished the sensation of their skin touching. He laced his fingers with hers and watched as her lips opened a little and her breathing hitched. Alone that little touch was so intense for him that he got a little aroused.

“I have never… felt anything like it. I can’t explain it…”  she whispered.

Nick tightened his grip on her hand. “You can feel it too?” She nodded in response.

“It’s as if there is a magnet puling me towards you. I have the constant need to touch you. It’s been like that since yesterday. It started when we stood so close.”

Nick took a deep breath. This wasn’t common. Even when people get…interested in each other, it’s never that deep, not after  24 hours. For him, alone the thought of her going away from him right now was so unbearable, it almost caused him physical pain. And this could only mean one thing, even if he found this explanation just unbelievable.

“I don’t know if I dare to say what I think it is…but, I feel the same.”  He noticed that she looked relieved and smiled at his words.

The waitress came and took their order. Nick chose whatever he saw first on the menu and then looked back at the woman in front of him.

“So you, suspect what might be the cause of this… very sudden attraction?”  she asked and Nick had to fight himself not to go on her side of the table and just sit closer to her. He knew that his ears twitched at her words and that she immediately looked at them, but she seemed to like it, judging by the way she bit her lower lip. Nick tried to focus on the conversation.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll try to explain it. When some Orcs meet, and their chemistry is very similar, their bodies react strongly to each other. They feel drawn towards the other one, and well… they form a relationship. When this happens, the matches are often very happy, because it’s like two halves of the same piece coming together. It’s been said it happens through magic, that it’s fate when you meet your mate…”  he had troubles saying the last word out loud because suddenly it all got so real. 

When he realized that she can possibly be his mate, his destined one, his blood roared in his ears. He never had to put up a fight with his instincts before and right now all he could think about was that he wanted it to be true, he wanted it to be her.

It took all of his willpower to stay calm.

“Mate?” she asked.

“Yes, but I never heard of this happening to a human before, or to an Orc and a human… And yet, I had to keep myself from taking you in my arms when you came out of that building.” 

He bit his tongue right after saying it. She gasped, and her face flushed even more.

His thumb moved across the back of her hand without him realizing fully what he was doing, but the need to just touch her was too strong. 

“Do you think it’s possible?”  she asked.

“We can wait a little and see if it doesn’t pass.” he suggested. “We’ll spend some time together, it might wear off…” 

At the thought of losing her, that this bond between them might snap and she would walk away, the growl in the back of his mind was back. No, it couldn’t wear off, he didn’t want this to end.

They got their coffee and Nick thought it would be better to talk about their lives, work and interests, than going deeper on the subject of mating and attraction. His need to touch, smell and taste her was getting stronger the longer they talked about it and he suspected that she was struggling with herself as well.

He was surprised that they were so similar. Almost the same hobbies, tastes, their characters were alike as well. He would dare say they were perfect for each other. 

When it got dark outside and the date was getting to an end, they got out of the café and Nick took her hand in his. They will have to split for now and he needed these few more minutes of physical contact until they can meet again.

It was hard to let go of her, but they couldn’t hold hands while he drove, even though he wanted to. 

He had to think about their next meeting and he was sure he wouldn’t stand a long separation. He’ll have to see her soon.

“Do you want to meet tomorrow, I could pick you up again?” he asked.

“Yes, I do.” she answered almost immediately.  “If you don’t mind, we could have tea at my apartment?” she was looking at him, waiting.

Nick instantly imagined being alone with her, at her place, close. He had to take a look at her. 

This was so tempting…

“I wouldn’t mind…” he focused back on the road and took a turn left, parking in front of her apartment building.

They got out and he walked her to the door. She turned to him with a smile.

“Thank you for today.” 

He stepped closer.

“No, I should be thanking you. I would never have thought that someone like you would want to…” he felt a finger on his lips. When he stopped talking, she placed her hand on his cheek. 

“You are a wonderful person, Nick, and I am the lucky one here.” she said quietly.

Nick had to blink and his breath hitched. He covered her hand with his, holding it in place as he turned his head, brushing his lips against the inside of her palm. Having the scent of her skin so close to his face made him want to throw her over his shoulder and carry her up to her apartment. He saw it in his mind for a second but focused on controlling himself. They will have more time tomorrow.

He heard she was breathing heavily and knew if he didn’t leave soon, they will both give in to their feelings.

“I want it to be tomorrow already…” he said while looking into her eyes. She smiled softly.

“See you tomorrow.” he let go of her hand and took a step back.  
   
“Yeah… see you tomorrow.”  she stood and looked after him until he got into the car and drove off.

He clenched his fingers on the steering wheel and tried to ignore how the growl inside of him was slowly turning into a howl the more distance he put between himself and her.

Tomorrow, he had to hold on until tomorrow.

He finally got to his apartment and he took off his uniform. After a few seconds of panting heavily he jumped under the shower. Her scent was still lingering where she touched him and mixed with his own scent, creating  a perfect mixture together. It was messing with his brain and he knew what he had to do if he wanted to get any sleep tonight. He took himself in his hand and closed his eyes.

This was maybe not something he should mention tomorrow, he thought after coming down from his climax, during which he whispered her name while leaning on the cold tiles.

After he dried himself up and went to bed, she was the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nick, I always make him jerk off in the shower xD


	5. Close part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul mate sex ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally there is some sexy times, but I feel like it's kinda rushed. Please tell me if you think I rushed it xD

You woke up the day after your first date with Nick and you still feel overwhelmed.

While you stretched lazily on your bed, you tried to remember everything he said, and every time you touched each other. Alone the memory of him kissing your hand in such intimate manner made you feel dazed. You have been in relationships before, but none of the guys you’ve been with ever made an impression on you like Nick did. Magic or not, you couldn’t deny he was just perfect for you, and that you wanted him.  
Then you remembered that you’re gonna see him today as well, and that you’ll be alone with him, and you jumped out of bed in excitement.

After a moment of consideration, you grabbed your phone and called at work, to call in sick for today and tomorrow. You’ve been working hard at this company for some time now and you never took any sick leave, even when you felt horrible, so you thought you can take these two days off. And you needed two days because... you two might talk for a long time, it might get late, and if you’ll go to bed in the middle of the night you won’t be of any use at work anyway, right?

You made yourself a cup of coffee and some breakfast, and when you were in the middle of daydreaming about Nick, you heard the ringtone of an incoming text. You looked at your phone and smiled, seeing it was from Nick.

“Good morning. Are you at work already?” You smiled

“No, I got two days off, which means you don’t have to pick me up, just come straight to me after your shift.” you replied.

“I’m gotta get off work earlier, about 2pm. Can’t wait to see you.” he sent back.

“Me too. Have a safe day at work!” after sending it, you put your phone down with a goofy smile.

You were so excited you wanted to jump up in the air. There were about five hours until you’d see him, so you decided to first clean up your apartment to kill some time. You vacuumed and wiped the dust off of all surfaces, arranged the pillows on the sofa and after a moment of hesitation, you also changed the sheets on your bed.

It’s not that you planned to throw yourself at him when he shows up, but you also wouldn’t lie to yourself that you didn’t hoped to end the day in Nick’s arms. 

Even if you knew him only for three days, you had a strong connection with him, one that was, maybe, the result of a supernatural force that paired you two up. Besides, you trusted Nick, you saw he had a beautiful soul and his gentleness lighted a fire in your belly. Yes, you noticed that yesterday he let his gaze slide down your body when you were getting into his car, but it wasn’t only desire you saw in his eyes. When he was looking at you, there was something more, something like hope, that you will return his interest, that you’re gonna let him share whatever he’s feeling with you.  

Around noon you started to get ready. You took a shower and washed your hair, and then went to choose an outfit. You couldn't decide between black skinny jeans and a tight flowery blouse, or a simple, dark, knee long dress with 3/4 sleeves. You looked at both options and in the end you picked the dress. Then you dried and styled your hair and put on a very subtle makeup, and when you were finally ready, you got another text from Nick.

“I just dropped my partner off, gonna be there any minute.” you felt your heart speeding up.

You looked in the mirror for the last time to see if everything is ok and you went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

Not even five minutes later you heard a car door shutting outside and after few seconds your door bell rang. You buzzed him in and nervously waited until the elevator got onto your floor. When the door slid open, you first noticed a huge flower bouquet, and then the orc behind it. Nick changed from his uniform and was wearing dark jeans and a dark blue button up. 

He was looking at you in awe but you also couldn’t help yourself and admired how the fabric of his shirt hugged his arms. You felt a tingling sensation in your abdomen when you imagined those strong arms around you.

“Hi...” he said with a shaky voice.

You took his arm and pulled him inside the apartment. “Hi, Nick.” you said with a smile. He looked kinda tense and was staring at you. After you closed the door you turned to him as he handed you the bouquet.

“I didn’t know what flowers you liked, so I brought all of them.” 

“Thank you, Nick, they’re beautiful! And I like all kinds of flowers!” the bouquet was colorful and you had no idea where to put it because you didn’t had a vase that big, but then you found a solution in form of a bucket. 

You smiled at the flowers. That was so sweet of him.

You led him to the living room where tea was already waiting and you both sat down on the sofa, with not much space between you.

“Uhm... about what I told you yesterday...” he started while you poured the tea. “I’ve researched a little and made some calls. It turns out, there were cases like ours, where a human became a... mate to an Orc.” he cleared his throat. “It’s very rare but not impossible. It happens to... soul mates.” he looked at you with beaming eyes.

Soul mates. You looked at Nick with wide eyes, trying to wrap your mind around it. 

“You see, Orcs find their mates mostly through chemistry, if they feel it, they pair up, but soul mates get together because their fates and their hearts are bound to each other. Humans don’t respond to Orkish chemistry or pheromones, so the fact that you feel... drawn to me, can only mean one thing.” He took your hand and squeezed it, and you felt that familiar, warm sensation that traveled up your arm straight to your chest.

If he was right, it would mean whatever is between you two, wouldn’t wear off.

“So I don’t have to worry about our connection disappearing anymore?” you asked.

“No.” he answered with a smile and raised your hand to his lips. “You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

You gasped lightly when he pressed his mouth to the back of your hand. Alone this little gesture made you feel lightheaded.

“Nick...” you whispered.

“I will give you time, as much as you want, to adjust to this, and if you decide to wait, or even reject all this, I will understand.” he said quietly while looking down.

You felt as if a cold hand grabbed at your heart and squeezed it. He thought you would reject him.

“Nick, why wouldn’t I want this?”

He looked up at you. “Because I don’t know if it affects both of us equally strong, and I... I won’t be able to let go of you... ever.” His eyes were serious and intense and made you feel hot.

You knew what he meant. If this soul mate thing affected orcs stronger than humans, you would be able to walk away at some point, and he would be left with a broken heart, alone.

This image was like a stab to your heart. You couldn’t imagine yourself doing this to him. Even if this feeling was fresh, and you knew each other for only three days, you could tell it wasn’t just a simple attraction.

His explanation made it so much clearer. You felt it running deeper within your heart. This constant need to be close to him wasn’t only physical. It was your soul calling out to his.

You sat a little closer to him, so that your thigh pressed onto his. “Nick. I’m not going anywhere.” you leaned in. “And I’m not letting go of you either.” you said with a smile.

Nick gasped and you noticed how his breathing got heavier.

“I meant what I said, about giving you time...” he started while looking from your eyes to your lips.

“I don’t want to waste any time being apart from you.” 

You closed the gap between you and kissed him. Nick gave out a muffled moan and one of his hands found your waist while the other cupped your face. He moved his lips against yours, caressing them, gently at first, but when you got even closer and you brushed your breasts against his chest, he grabbed you in the middle and pulled you onto his lap, holding you tightly. Your legs were on both of his sides and you wrapped your arms around his neck. When you opened your eyes for a moment, you saw his ears twitching excitedly.

The kiss got deeper and as you felt his tusks brushing against your lips, you slipped your tongue in his mouth, and finally tasted him. Nick groaned at that and kept kissing you hungrily. His hands squeezed your hips and roamed on your thighs, your waist and your back, as if he wanted to caress your whole body. His arms and broad shoulders were so strong, you felt fragile in his embrace, but also safe and protected.

You started grinding down on him and felt his erection pressing into you. Nick gave out a deep growl and bucked his hips, tightening his grip on you.

After few more deep kisses you leaned back, with Nick groaning at the loss of your lips. He looked wrecked already. You watched as he panted and looked at you with need in his eyes, while you started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands continued to knead your hips and you moved them in circular motion, rubbing yourself on his bulge. Nick closed his eyes and hissed.

“We should go to the bedroom...” you whispered, breathing heavily. 

Nick got up from the sofa with you in his arms. You wrapped your legs around his middle and guided him to your bedroom. He lowered you gently on the bed and then stood up to take off his button up and the rest of his clothes while you watched him, feeling the heat pooling in between your thighs. When he was down to his boxer shorts and you stared at his broad, naked chest covered in blue patterns, you reached behind your back and unzipped your dress, lowering it slowly off your shoulders.

Nick looked at the skin you were revealing to him inch by inch, your black lacy bra, and your stomach. He got closer, with his eyes wild and hungry, and helped you pull the dress down past your hips. He got it off you and threw it away. Then he got on top of you and continued with his passionate kisses, while fondling your naked skin.

It made you feel dizzy, when your skin touched his. The ache between your legs was starting to become unbearable and you longed for release.

Nick unclasped your bra and got it off. When his hand closed around your breast you gasped loudly and he lowered himself to wrap his mouth around your nipple, sucking it. When his spiky incisors grazed your breast gently, you groaned and dug your fingers into his shoulders.

He kept kissing your skin while getting lower. When he kissed and licked your abdomen, he started to pull your panties down and you bucked your hips to help him. 

With all your underwear gone, he looked at you one more time, stretched on the sheets before him. Then he lowered himself to your hips once more and placed one of your legs on his shoulder. You closed your eyes and as he gave you a long lick across your slit, you threw your head back and groaned.

Nick swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub, making you cry out his name, and then explored you deeper, licking between your folds, humming at the wetness he found there. You moaned as he pushed his tongue deeper, groaning, which sent vibrations through your entire body.

“Nick, please, I want you right now!” you moaned at him. 

He came back up and kissed you again, and you tasted yourself on his lips.

He didn’t let you wait any longer. He quickly took off his boxers, and while you wrapped your legs around him, he lined up with your entrance and pushed in through the slick folds. He was a little bigger than you expected, but it didn’t cause you any pain. You both held onto each other as you felt your bodies becoming one. 

You heard Nick whispering something in orkish while he cupped your face and nuzzled your neck.

It was overwhelming. You felt Nick not only inside of your body, you felt his soul melting into yours. Suddenly his thoughts and feeling became yours and you learned how he wanted to take care of you, love you and protect you. You saw how important you were to him, how after many lonely years he finally found you and that he would do anything for you.

Nick started to move inside you and you tightened your grip on his shoulders. Every push sent warm waves of pleasure through your body and you felt surrounded by love and pure bliss.

His movements got faster and he started to repeat your name quietly, between moans. You were close as well and when after few moments you reached your peak, you squeezed tightly around him, eliciting a deep, feral growl from him, that echoed in your body. You felt his warm release inside you and he collapsed on top of you, carefully, not wanting to crush you. 

For a few moments the only sound in the room was your breathing. Nick still held you tightly, and then turned his head to place a soft kiss at your temple.

“Are you ok?” he asked, stroking your cheek with his thumb.

You smiled at him happily. “I’m more than ok.” You kissed him lovingly and he hummed with delight.

He gently slipped out of you and lied down beside you, placing his head on your chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you pressed your lips to the top of his head.

“I can’t wait to wake up beside you every morning.” he said and you smiled in glee, stroking his cheek. 

There was so much ahead of you, all the years you will spend together. Naturally you’ll move in together, but you decided to think about the future another time, and for now just relish the moment of holding Nick in your arms, listening to his soft purr while he listened to your heartbeat.

If someone told your  three days ago that you’ll meet an orc cop who will turn out to be not only a great guy but also your destined one, you would have never believed it. It sounded just too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick's POV and maybe a chapter two years in the future will follow ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it doesn't feel too rushed or anything... I want to write Nick's POV and a chapter on their/your first date!


End file.
